


December 22nd

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian talk about their wedding.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	December 22nd

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy! :)

Kurt collapses onto their bed, sighing in relief as the soft mattress catches him.

“You know, you’re acting like you didn’t just nap on the plane,” Sebastian points out as he abandons the suitcases and joins his husband in the bed.

“I’m sleepy. I don't need to sleep, and I can’t sleep, but I _want_ to sleep. Can you see my problem?”

“Okay,” Sebastian says, reaching over to their chest of drawers and pulling out one of his old hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. “Why don’t you put these on, I’ll make us a big bowl of cereal to share, and we can just talk. We can unpack later.”

“That sounds nice,” Kurt says, sitting up to slip his shirt off, “thank you.”

“No problemo, babe.” Sebastian leaves the room, returning a few minutes later after pouring a bowl of cereal and grabbing a pair of spoons. On his way by, he stops at his suitcase and pulls out the advent calendar. “Here.”

Kurt takes it, a small smile on his face. “I can’t believe you made us take this all the way to Lima.”

“Hey, I spent _days_ making this.”

“That is true,” Kurt agrees, popping open day 22. He unfolds the paper to reveal a drawing of two golden rings. “Our wedding rings,” he says, looking up and smiling at Sebastian.

“The happiest day of my life,” Sebastian confirms, kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Kurt rests his head in Sebastian’s lap, and Sebastian threads his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“I’m sorry our wedding was so rushed,” Kurt says quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing under Sebastian’s touch.

“It’s okay, Kurt. I wanted your dad there, too, and that’s way more important to me than some big grand wedding.”

Kurt hums in agreement. “You made a handsome groom.”

“So did you. Your suit was amazing.”

Kurt cracks an eye open slightly and looks up at him. “Yes, well, what about your vows? How can one man fit so many euphemisms into a 20 line speech.”

“I kind of had to, yours was so sickly sweet,” Sebastian says with a shrug, smirking as he remembers the slight glare Burt had given him. Apparently, he hadn’t snuck them in as well as he’d thought.

“You loved mine. I saw you tear up.”

“I did. They were beautiful,” Sebastian agrees, leaning down and pecking Kurt on the lips. 

“In a way, I am thankful that our wedding was a little last minute.”

“Oh? How come?”

“It was less stressful. There was no added pressure for it to be perfect, and it was more intimate. No weird relatives that we had only spoken to once in our lives when we were 6 years old invited. Just the people we care about, plus your father.”

“Hey!” Sebastian warns, playfully smacking Kurt’s arm. “You weren’t complaining about him when he offered to upgrade our honeymoon to Paris.”

“That was really nice of him,” Kurt agrees with a cheeky grin, then yawns. “But you do complain about him every chance you get.”

“I’m his son, I’m allowed to.” The words slip out before Sebastian can catch himself, and he pauses to see if Kurt’s face shows any sign of hurt from the comment. But his husband seems completely unaffected, idly playing with the hem of Sebastian’s shirt. 

“When was the last time you washed this?” Kurt asks, bringing the fabric closer to his nose and daring to inhale. 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to, babe.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 22nd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233915) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
